


Boss in the Streets, Bottom in the Sheets

by atomichearts



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Gen, M/M, a little rough a lot sweet, bottom giovanni, dom reader, no body descriptors for reader, reader is gender neutral but written from a fem nb perspective!, shameless self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomichearts/pseuds/atomichearts
Summary: A reader-insert fanfic in which Giovanni Potage is your boyfriend and you make him cum.
Relationships: Giovanni Potage & Reader, Giovanni Potage/Reader, Giovanni Potage/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Boss in the Streets, Bottom in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> noticed a lack of giovanni reader-insert porn and decided to take matters into my own hands. this is my first fanfiction, i've written some before but never finished or published anything. so yea let me know what you think! may take suggestions for future writing w/ gio or epithet erased, drop some if you feel inclined and i may write but im bipolar and in college so dont count too much on it haha. overall just wanna try writing more i'm just shy about it.

Giovanni Potage is not a quiet man by any definition, so when he stifles a moan, hand shooting up to cover his mouth, you can't help but tease him. His face flushes, reddening to match the color of his hair, which is currently disheveled from sex. You'd been teasing him for about an hour now, edging him with no relief. His cock, swollen and dripping pre-cum, twitches pathetically as your hand inches down his body at a maddeningly slow pace. Without warning, your hand grips at the base of his dick and squeezes. Giovanni gasps, and you relish in the way his back arches against your touch. He's looking up at you, eyes teary and pleading, face flushed, squirming and rubbing his slender thighs together in a mix of frustration and desperation. You almost feel sorry. Almost. You lean down, dragging your teeth along the crook of his exposed neck. Biting down, you leave yet another hickey on the sensitive skin your boyfriend has so kindly bared for you, grinning as you lean back to survey your handiwork. "You look so fucking gorgeous like this," you breathe, hands stroking his sides tenderly, and he shivers in anticipation. 

"P...Please..." he chokes, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Your only response is a sadistic giggle.

"Huh? What's that? Didn't catch it." you coo mockingly, voice sickeningly sweet.

He takes the hint, pupils blown wide as he murmurs something under his breath.

"You know I can't hear you when you mumble, boss."

His response is immediate.

"F-FFUCK... C-c'mon, I can't take it anymore, please please let me cum alreadyyy!" he practically sobs, hips bucking needily to no avail. You take a moment to marvel at the sight of the great Giovanni Potage writhing beneath you, panting and clutching at the sheets as though his life depended on it. You smile, pulling him in and claiming his lips in a rough, searing kiss. He eagerly reciprocates, all teeth and tongue as he presses himself against you. Tightening your grip on the thick column of Giovanni's throat, you all but shove your tongue down it. He lets out a choked cry and his hands fly up to claw--uselessly--at your back, tears forming yet again at the corners of his pretty rose-toned eyes. 

Your pink-haired boyfriend clutches you like a lifeline as you remove the hand from his throat, opting to put it to use... somewhere else. Sliding down, down, down, and you resume pumping him, maintaining the same relentless, rough pace as before. He jerks against you, whining and burying his face in the side of your neck. You know he's close. You always know. Giovanni's not subtle in any facet of his life, including sex. If his unrestrained and increasingly louder moans weren't a dead giveaway, his thighs were. They shake uncontrollably as he struggles to stay upright, even with the pillows supporting him. Caressing his slim thighs, you lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Gonna cum for me, boss?" you say, your hot breath fanning the side of his face, making his head spin and his knees weak(er). His polished nails puncture the skin of your back, but you hardly notice, focused entirely on the task at hand. 

All of a sudden, you halt your movements. Giovanni whines, nearly crying from the loss of sensation. He opens his mouth, about to protest, but before he can you silence him with a single finger to his lips, moving to rest yourself atop his legs. Taking the hint, he spreads his legs to give you access. Finally, finally, your mouth is on him and he feels like he could pass out from the overwhelming pleasure of it all. Instead he grasps at whatever he can to ground himself. His hands are in your hair, grabbing at your shoulders, clutching at the bed beneath you both.

You know he won't last much longer, especially considering how long you've been edging him now. Knowing this, you take him all the way down your throat, ignoring the tears forming as he fucks your face with fervor. Giovanni's trembling thighs squeeze your head, and you peer up at him as best you can while he's slamming his cock into your mouth at such a frantic pace. His eyebrows are knitted together, eyes half-shut and glazed over in pure ecstasy. His mouth hangs open and he pants feverishly, babbling incomprehensible praises and love to you. Another quick snap of his hips and he's cumming down your throat, whining and crying out. 

Swallowing, you hold your position as he comes down from his orgasm, gently stroking his thighs all the while. After a few moments, you slide him out of your mouth with a pop of your lips. He's still breathing heavily, face flushed and a bit sweaty. Smiling sweetly, you scoot over to him. "Time for cuddles?", you ask, raising a brow. He laughs, a hearty, slightly scratchy chuckle that you adore. God, you love him.

"How about we get cleaned up first?... And besides, it's your turn now!"

You can only grin and nod.


End file.
